Serenity
by asthought
Summary: Penny has found a new hunky guy, a fellow actor who the guys just happen to idolize. Rated M for eventual PWP, a little bit of Shenny too.Please read, review and tell me how you'd like it to go.


Penny is lost in a kiss; it is intense, hot and just a little bit mind blowing. Her world is evaporating and is nothing but the sensation of those lips, that tongue and the feel of his body pressing her against the apartment door. His hand pushing its way through her hair, cupping her head, drawing her even more deeply into the kiss, thats her whole universe right now. A frisson of pleasure rushes through her.

"Um. Hi Penny."

Leonard, bloody Leonard. The smell of Chinese takeaway fills the air. Penny reaches up to gently hold her lovers head in place, willing him to ignore the intruder.

"Good evening Penny."

Gah! Sheldon too! Ignore them, ignore them, kiss me more.

"So, Penny, I was wondering if you have had a chance to return my Firefly DVD's yet?" As usual Sheldon is oblivious to social norms and Leonard seems glued to the spot. "I admit that I did not at first understand your sudden urge to watch Joss Whedon 's penultimate work . But on reflection I-"

And there goes the kiss. He pulls away just a little bit and his grin is electrifying. He nuzzles her ear and whispers "I thought you didn't know who I was?"

She whispers back "That's why I borrowed his DVD's. I recognised you from the poster in his apartment."

"Cōng ming de nuhái" [clever girl] he whispers seductively then turns that grin on the two intruders.

For once Sheldon is speechless . His mouth continues to move like a gaping fish, Leonard can do nothing but stare.

"The names Nathan," he holds out his hand to the newcomers. Neither of the two scientists move. Sheldon gapes some more and Penny grins as Raj and Wallowitz arrive with more Chinese takeaway only to be caught in the stun field her new lover has generated.

"Well, have a good night boys." She grips Nathans jacket, pulling him towards her apartment. "I know mines going to be shiny!"

She kisses him again, pulling him into her living room. The door closes and it takes another moment for the four most brilliant people this side of the city to finish processing what they just saw. The spell is broken by Leonard opening his apartment door. The others follow, not noticing that Sheldon is still trapped in place.

"Wow," says wallowitz," Captain Hammer himself!"

"You know," says Raj. "I hear the hammer is his penis."

Leonard grimaces. "I really don't want to think about it."

"Oh! Lets watch Dr horrible Sing Along Blog." Says Raj, gravitating towards the DVD collection. "If memory serves me, wasn't there a girl named Penny in that too, and she was a hottie"

Penny is lost in his kiss again. They are on the couch, fervently undressing each other. He bites her neck on his way to her shoulder as he fumbles with her bra. She pulls at his belt, deftly untucking his shirt and running her fingers across his abs and up his chest, loving what she feels there. He moves away slightly to shuck off his pants but she captures him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their tongues glide over each other and -

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Sheldon! Bloody Sheldon. She tries to break the kiss but Nathan does not want to, instead he deepens it and he takes hold of her hair, gently pulling her towards him. She responds by pushing herself against him and grinding her pelvis against the straining hardness in his pants. He groans and sighs into her mouth.

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Penny rolls her eyes and breaks the kiss.

"Wha?" asks Nathan

"He won't stop. He could do that for hours. Hang on a tick."

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

"Sheldon, what!" Penny opens the door, dishevelled and annoyed. "I'm kinda busy."

Sheldon has the good grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Penny." He says simply, his puppy dog eyes saying what he cannot.

"Goodnight Sheldon." Penny sighs and shuts the door.

"Ok, where were we?" She asks Nathan, swaying towards him. "Oh that's right, I was going to blow your mind."

"tā kànqilái youdian shúxi" breathes Nathan as she lowers herself back onto his lap to begin the kiss once more.

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

Penny pushes Nathan away from her with a groan of exasperation.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asks her. "Does this guy do this a lot?"

Knock! Knock ! Knock! "Penny."

"Just. Just don't you move an inch. This is going to take literally a second." She stalks to the door and throws it open.

"What!"

"You might need this." Sheldon hands her an indescribably mechanical object with distain.

"What is it?"

Sheldon glances at her, the object and Nathan.

"It's a port compression coil." He says as if it's perfectly obvious.

"You never miss it till you need it." Says Nathan with a humph of amusement from his place on the couch.

"Goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight Sheldon."

Penny turns back to Nathan but he's standing and tucking in his shirt.

"Look, I should head off. I've got an early start tomorrow."

"Oh," says Penny, disappointed. "Call me?"

"Sure. Goodnight honey." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Penny leans against the door and sighs.

"Ah hell."


End file.
